Bleach Interviews
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Ichigo is forced to interview the Bleach cast. Watch the show unfold with the Bleach cast and some OCs. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED


**Authors Note:**

Well, I finally got internet, so I can try loading fanfiction again. This will technically be my first story. (I'm not going to continue that other one.) And I know I have three non-bleach characters so quickly:

_Breanne-_ A girl with brown hair, a gray jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans.

_Andrew-_ A chunky male with brown hair, a green sweatshirt, and sweatpants.

_Cassidy-_ A brown haired female with a pink off shoulder shirt and jeans. (Not the Cassidy from one of the fanfic's I read, the Cassidy from my school.)

And on with the final piece of business...

Ichigo- Do I really have to do the disclaimer?

Author- Do it. Or I'm going to drag you with me to see the "25th Annual Putnum Spelling Bee" that our school's putting on again tomorrow.

Ichigo- (Sigh.) Seeing it once one bad enough. And you had "Pandamonium" in your head all day. **Disclaimer: This author does not own Bleach, Digimon, Total Drama Island, or the 25th Annual Putnum Spelling Bee. She technally does not own the other three characters since they are her friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu<strong>

"…And once again, I'm saying hell no to interviews!" a voice sounding like Ichigo's yelled.

"Yes you are," a sweeter but kind of angry voice said. "The producer said so. Plus I can't interview again until Total Drama…" She mumbled the last word. "And Josh is a handful. Oh well, good luck."

She left with an Ichigo angry. He walked into an interview room, mumbling, "Damn her. Doesn't she know I have a job to do? Well, I guess I'm interviewing the Bleach cast, though I don't want to. So, first up, the short, raven haired, bunny loving girl, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia walked in, looking very crossed.

"What! It's true!" replied Ichigo.

The girl had an idea, yelling, off, "Oh, Soi Fong-taicho and Zaraki-taicho!"

"Oh, no, no. I was just kidding," Ichigo said trying to stop Rukia.

"I thought so."

"Well anyways, 'have you taken a drawing class yet?' is my personal question."

"What?"

"Have you even seen your drawings? You _**REALLY**_ need a class."

Rukia got up, screamed, and started chasing Ichigo around. Their chase moved to the backstage. As a result, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime stared at them wide eyed.

"I think this calls for a commercial," commented Orihime.

(COMMERCIAL)

"I'm…back," Ichigo panted as the commercial ended. He started to sit in the chair, but yelled, "Ow!" as soon as his butt touched it. "Rukia…"

Ichigo shook his head. "Anyway, now we have Ms. Inoue Orihime."

Orihime came in and sat down. Ichigo was making sure that he can't take the chance of being chased this time, so he started looking for a sheet of audience questions.

"What are you looking for Kurosaki-kun?"

"Audience questions. I am not getting my ass chased around again, even though you are too sweet for that."

Orihime blushed.

Ichigo continued to frantically search around. "Where is my list of freaking questions!"

Uryuu walked out, getting screams from several fan girls from a non-existent audience. "Here you go baka." The Quincy gave Ichigo a sheet of paper.

"When did I-"

"You left it with us backstage when Kuchiki-chan was chasing you." Uryuu left for the backstage area.

"Well anyways," Ichigo said as he read the list. He hoped for mercy for the question he was going to read. "'Why don't you read the recipe?'"

"Well, I want to add my own flair to the food, that's all."

"Okay? Next one's from the same person: 'Do your two friends double as floatation devices?'" As Ichigo continued on with the question, he realized who the asker meant by 'two friends.'

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind that question." Ichigo was going to kill the person who asked that question. "The final question for Orihime on here: 'Why haven't you asked Ichigo out yet?'" Ichigo read the question over again. "What! Andrew-kun, Breanne-chan, you two are dead!" He stormed out.

Orihime nervously looked around the room. When she looked at the camera, she made a 'cut' motion.

(COMMERCIAL)

Ichigo ran back in, somewhat calmer. "Sorry, I had to deal with two people."

* * *

><p>Outside, Andrew and Breanne were tied up to a tree.<p>

Breanne growled, "This is your fault Andrew."

"My fault! You asked a question contributing to this too," scoffed Andrew.

* * *

><p>Ichigo organized some papers. "Anyways, my next guest is Sado Yasutora, also known as my best friend, Chad."<p>

Chad came out and sat down. Ichigo was happy he got the silent interviewee and only one insane…Well, I don't think that's a question. Just stay tuned.

"Unfortunately, first question is 'What do you and Noba do on the weekends?'"

"Watch T.V.," Chad quickly replied.

"You sure? There are multiple occasions where Kurodo and Kon came to annoy you two." Ichigo then shouted off, "Roll the clip!"

(CLIP)================================================================

Kon and Kurodo were trying to look in Chad's window. Kon stood on Kurodo's back, saying, "Why didn't they invite us to come over?"

"Because they never do anything," strained Kurodo. "And can you get off my back!"

"Well let's go." Kon got off.

* * *

><p>ATTEMPT ONE<p>

Chad's phone rang. Noba went to pick it up. "Hello?"

Kon asked into the phone with a clearly fake Italian accent, "Did someone order the pizza?"

Noba looked out the window and saw Kon in plain sight, turned away from the window. "Good bye, Kon." He hung up.

Kon turned towards the window and noticed Noba. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p>ATTEMPT TWO<p>

Kon knocked on Chad's door. As Chad opened it, Kon pulled on his best cuddly look. Chad slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>ATTEMPT THREE<p>

Kon tried to throw a water balloon into Chad's open window. Noba hit it back with a frying pan. When the balloon smashed on the ground, it soaked Kon and Kurodo.

(END OF CLIP)=========================================================

"Any comment?" asked Ichigo.

"No," Chad replied.

"Next question: 'Are you related to Chuck Norris?' You know, I've been wondering that too."

"No."

"All right, if you say so. 'Are you a championship boxer?'"

"No."

"All right, finally…Why does this last question say 'PARTY!'?"

Cassidy ran on. "Because it's a party." She looked off stage. "Hit it Steve-kun!"

As a…Um…Party like setting went on the screen, the whole Bleach cast came in. Ichigo tried to get out.

"Ugh!" He got out. "We'll be back after this break…And I kill Cassidy-chan!"

(COMMERCIAL)-

The studio was back to normal. Ichigo walked in, kicked a balloon out of his way, and went to sit down.

"Thankfully, this episode is almost over. Our final guest today is the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu."

Uryuu came out and sat down, receiving screams from the fan girls again.

"What's with the fan girl screams, Ishida?"

"Like I know. We have no audience in here."

"Anyways…" Ichigo looked at his questions list. "Shit, all of the questions are from Breanne-chan. Let's hurry through this. 'Are you afraid of snakes after episode seventy-three? Or something close like episode sixty-nine to seventy-five?'"

"Number one, for Breanne-chan," Uryuu looked at the camera, "It was episodes seventy and seventy-one, baka fan girl!" Uryuu turned back to Ichigo. "Second, no I don't."

"You sure?" Ichigo held up a rubber snake.

Uryuu jumped up. "Aah! Help me Wormmon!" Uryuu opened his eyes, looked around, sat down, and readjusted his glasses. "Crap, wrong show." **(A/N: I had to do this since the English dub voice actor for Uryuu was the same voice dub for Ken in the English version of Digimon Zero Two.)**

Ichigo was laughing too hard. He even clutched his side because it hurt.

"Shut up! Do you want those photos shown on T.V.!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "N-no." He coughed and looked back on his sheet. "Next, 'Where did you get your mad sewing skills?'"

"Well, back in middle school, my parent forced me into sewing club, though I hated it. I found my talent, honed it, and loved it ever since then."

Ichigo looked at him, and then back at his questions. "Next, 'Have you ever noticed anyone stalking you? If you have it wasn't me, I swear.'"

"I have. She had brown hair, 'Fan girl senses,' and was a Quincy, so it have to be Breanne-chan. Who asked that question again?"

"Breanne-chan."

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "Of course. Is stupid interview over?"

"No, one more question. 'Will you marry me?...pwease? I'll pay you. Money's not a problem.'"

A moment of silence passed between the two before Uryuu exploded. The Quincy yelled, "Can Breanne-chan ask any more dum-"

"So is that a yes or a no?"

Uryuu turned around and yelled. Breanne was right behind him, flashing him a scary smile.

"I-it's you!" Uryuu hid behind Ichigo.

"I thought I tied you to a tree with Andrew-kun," said the orange haired shinigami.

Breanne chuckled. "Andrew-kun is still tied up. But I'm an escape artist!" The brown haired girl edged to Uryuu.

Uryuu screamed and ran backstage. Breanne ran behind him.

Ichigo looked backstage, then towards the camera. "Well, see you next time…if certain people don't get fired." He looked back towards backstage. Then, ran, screaming, "No! Breanne-chan, you don't do that to Ishida-kun!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

I'm hoping this is good, so I'll accept reviews and flames...I guess. Also, if you review, you can ask a question for the next episode's interviewees.

**Next Episode: Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, Honsho Chizuru, and Arisawa Tatsuki.**


End file.
